Three-wheeled roadsters have recently been growing in popularity with recreational vehicle consumers. Such popularity has increased the demand for a variety of design features, and greater affordability, to meet the tastes and needs of different types of consumers. One cost-saving technique employed has been to manufacture such vehicles without doors and tops, and to install non-framed windshields. This saves on materials and simplifies the design of the vehicles, thus reducing cost. However, some consumers may still prefer doors and tops that shield passengers in the vehicle from environmental and road conditions. As a solution, many after-market parts have been manufactured and installed. Despite these solutions, there is still room for improvement to the functionality and design of removable tops for recreational vehicles.